A Problem Blooms
by earlquake
Summary: Danny meets a new half-ghost girl. But does she have more trouble following her than he can handle? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate night duty," groaned Danny through his comm. set, "It's always the same old thing lately with the long nights, crappy ghosts and bad 24-hr restaurants."

"Well look at it this way," replied Sam, "at least you're not stuck with your lame parents on a month-long cruise with no one to talk to but your grandma who just suped up her power chair." Sam laughed. "The people on our ship level are getting a petition together to have it dismantled."

Danny laughed. Sam had a way of making him do that.

"Where's Tucker?"

"Oh, I sent him to the other side of town in the spectre speeder so that we could cover more ground."

Danny flew over Amity Park square giving it a quick once-over before deciding to call it a night.

"Hey Sam? It's pretty dull out here tonight. How about I head home and we finish our chat later? This is getting boring."

"What? Talking to me, or the night duty?" she asked, a slight warning tone underlying her voice. Danny caught on and fixed his mistake.

"The night duty. I gotta go. Later."

Awkward.

Danny switched the comm. set off and flew home leisurely, wandering if he could catch a bite at the Nasty Burger before heading home.

Just then his ghost sense went off.

The cord that whipped at him caught him off guard and sent him crashing down to earth.

"Great," mumbled Danny, rubbing his shoulder as he got himself up, "I get to work tonight." He looked around to find the source of the problem. A flash of pink and green light told him that it wasn't very far.

Young Rose was having a hard time with this technology freak. That robo-suit he made out of junkyard parts was surprisingly giving her a real workout. The one time she managed to form the whip to get an advantage, it had snagged on something and her opportunity just flew by. She sighed.

There goes her quiet night.

"My power is unmatched child!!!" yelled Technus, whipping the computer cables around in a heated frenzy as he propelled them at her.

She launched herself at them, and used the cables for momentum and leapt off them to a roof higher up. She took the time to pull out her iPod and switch songs.

"Let's see…_Silverspun Pickups. Panic Switch. There we go,_" she said, as the guitars opened up in her ears.

"Ok, hotshot, I'm going to…."

"Hey!"

The voice caught their attention. The green blast that ensued knocked Technus clean of his feet and sent him crashing into a wall.

Young Rose looked up to where the blast came from. There stood one of the weirdest kids she'd ever seen, arms crossed, floating in mid air.

"How about I kick your butts first, and ask questions later?"

"Great, another freak…" Danny heard the girl groan.

"Freak? You and that costume are a side show all your own sister," Danny commented, finally taking a good look at the new-comer.

She wore a rose-petal floral print blouse with sleeves that tapered off into gloves on her hands, a short black miniskirt with the letters "YR" printed on a laced double belt that hung about her waist. Top that off with a pair of pink snakeskin punk rocker boots and a mask that had almost glass-like features. He couldn't see her face (he guessed it was a one way), but that pink glow coming from where her eyes should have been told him that she could see just fine. The iPod earphones jammed into her ears was an odd touch. Normally you'd want to be fully aware of a fight like this.

By this time, Technus had recovered enough to start weighing his options. He decided that these were not odds he liked, so he decided to beat a hasty retreat.

Both of them caught him fleeing too late. But Danny decided to leave him until later. Right now he'd see to this new girl-about-town.

"Hey. Who are you?"

She scoffed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She made a bolt for the edge of the building. Danny's plasma blast hitting just in front of her gave her second thoughts.

"Look kid," she said, picking up her whip, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm running late. Tell you what, if you can catch me, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

By now she had walked over to the edge of the building again.

"Catch me if you can," she said, as she hopped off the building to the world below.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Sorry if it's not as good as usual. My beta's been absent for a while so if there's any errors, I apologise. I don't own Danny phantom or any references used in the fanfic._

An exhausted Danny trudged into the schoolyard followed by Tucker and Jazz.

"You're just not ready for night patrol Danny. Just look at you!"

It was true. He was totally out of it. He had dozed off twice into his cereal that morning, and almost three times over his tea (a mistake he was never going to make again, he winced).

He was still aching after his hour-long chase the night before, and now he had to deal with school.

He would rather have been back on the chase.

"I'm fine Jazz," Danny replied, grabbing for his locker handle, "besides, the whole night would've gone better if SOMEONE hadn't left the thermos at home."

Tucker held up his hands in defence, "hey man, I said I was sorry!"

But Danny wasn't listening. He had dozed off again, his head hitting the locker hard. His ghost powers kicked in, and his head phased through the metal. Tucker quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him out before anyone saw.

Danny was going to have a hard time staying awake today. He rubbed his eyes, picked his books out, and turned around to head for his class.

Suddenly he collided with someone.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're…" she started, but suddenly stopped when she saw him. She was surprised to see this strikingly cute boy staring back at her awkwardly. He caught himself staring, and quickly apologised.

"Sorry about that…" he started, "huh? I don't think I know you. Are you new here?"

The girl in front of him was a real sight. She had dark brown hair with several pink strands streaking out here and there along the front. She wore a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, with a light pink tint that glistened whenever it reflected off the light. They almost hid a perfectly grey set of pupils. She wore a pair of yellow corduroys and a light green blouse with yellow flowers winding around it. She topped it off with a pendant with the etching of a tree on the front.

She was brushing off her clothes when she caught on to the conversation, and decided to talk to him. She didn't have anything to lose, did she?

"It's okay; it was an accident after all. My name's Leicia. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Danny. Danny Fenton. Are you heading to class now?"

"Yes I am. Right now it's…" -she looked in her notebook-"Science with Mr. Lancer."

"Wow! That's where I'm going right now."

"JUST you?" Tucker chimed in, after listening in quietly for a while.

"Who are we?"

"Oh. I'm sorry guys," He turned around and replied," Leicia, meet Jazz and tucker, my sister and best friend."

After the pleasantries were exchanged, they headed off to class together.

"So, where are you from?"

"Oh. Well, my dad and I moved here from the Swiss Alps a few weeks ago.

The words "Swiss Alps had him slightly on guard. He had just survived one of Vlad's latest attacks from his new base up there, and he wasn't about to fall for another trap.

"You're from the Alps?"

Well, no. My parents were English, but we moved there a few years back. It's a lovely country. Have you ever been there?"

"More times than I care to remember," Danny replied.

Before she had time to inquire about that last remark, they arrived at class.

"Alright class, today just 2 things to note before we begin class. First off; we have a new student. I want everyone to give a hearty welcome to Ms. Leicia Stayshield (hearty greetings all around). Secondly, the first annual Amityville "Ghost Country" fair begins tomorrow. Everyone, please remember that whatsoever committee you are on, you are to meet with tem this evening to put final preparations on your stalls and events for the festival. We want this to be a big success, especially to impress our special guests from Redfield Labs. Now, open your books and we can begin.

And Danny thought he was tired before.

He was near crawling home that evening, walking along his regular pathway home. He couldn't believe the day he was having. He had to clean out the latrines for part of the sanitation department's duties before the festival tomorrow. He was only glad he wouldn't have to be the one maintaining them throughout the event.

Poor Tucker.

And there was a bit more good news to his tomorrow: Leicia was going with him.

He invited her after their class and she'd agreed to go along with them. He really felt good about it. He seemed to walk a little taller, until his bones screamed out, nearly bringing him to his knees.

He was never going ghost hunting that late ever again!

Just then he heard it. A soft, sweet voice that seemed to carry through the air straight at him. The strain of Evanescence's 'Lithium' was unmistakable. And the voice singing it- was like an angel's angel, seeming to speak to his very soul (he smacked himself for sounding so corny). He followed the singing to the new teen hangout spot that had opened up just down the road from his house. "June Rapture" was booming with business lately.

And Danny could see the reason why.

When he got inside, he took a good look at the place.

It was amazing. The place had been done up in a "Rock-star in nature" motif that just couldn't help but catch the eye in an instant. The walls were floral print missed with a popcorned effect that just sparkled when the red lights struck the glitter.

And there, on the centre stage behind the piano, was Leicia.

Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the inactivity so long folks! But I'm back, and ready to continue this! ENJOY!_

Leicia was just finishing her last set when she saw Danny walking into the building. She almost skipped a few notes when she saw him walk through the door and take a seat at one of the corner booths. She didn't expect to see him until the fair tomorrow.

Truth be told, she was beginning to warm up to him. He was completely open and honest with her, although he was somewhat a bit of a klutz. He seemed to want to be friends with her, and she had no objections.

She mused at how many things could run through her head while she was playing music.

She finished up her set and then headed to his seat to talk to him. After telling him she'd be back, she went off to her dressing room to freshen up. She thought she'd leave him with a little surprise while he waited.

Danny looked along the row of booths dotting his side of the room. They all seemed to have the one same plant bulb in a ceramic bottle in the middle of the tables. They were all green, which left him wondering why they would leave unopened flowers at each of the booths. He swirled around the plant in its bottle for a while while he waited on Leicia.

Suddenly, the plant at his table bloomed to life, displaying a beautiful red and yellow center that seemed to glisten in unison with the walls.

Cool place, he thought to himself.

He and Leicia talked to each other for well over an hour, trading stories and jokes the whole time. Danny was almost late for his curfew, but travelling at 112km/h did have its perks.

Only when Danny hit the bed did he realize how tired he was again. Talking to Leicia had left him feeling refreshed the whole time, like she washed all his cares away for that time being.

He couldn't wait for the fair tomorrow.

Amorpho didn't like the setup.

You'd think that a shape shifting ghost would be wily enough to evade capture by humans.

But this woman was different. And the fact that she had about 20 soldiers backing her up probably gave her an edge.

And on top of everything, she seemed to know every move he was going to make before he made it. Go offensive, and she'd outsmart him. Go defensive, and she'd crush him. Run- two soldiers flew out from a corner, cutting off his escape route. And the rest were slowly surrounding him. Somehow she'd knocked out his intangibility, leaving him without a means of escape... and risk getting trapped.

He decided he had nothing more to lose, so he decided to make one last rush to escape. He went down on all fours and started sprinting. His feet started to narrow, the face broadened and fangs started to extend from his normally non-existent mouth. He became more streamlined as he gained momentum. The tail extending from his back topped it all off.

His leopard form had built up a massive amount of speed before it decided where exactly he would try to escape from. He judged which two were the weakest and went straight in their direction.

Suddenly a white flash disoriented him. He lost control of his form and tripped over his own legs, sliding all the way up to a pair of black stilettos.

The body wearing those stilettos produced a white gloved hand that grabbed him by the shirt collar.

The gloved produced a green light that surrounded Amorpho and strapped him inside a spirit cage.

He was caught, plain and simple.

"Wha…. What d-do you want with me," Amorpho managed to stammer out, absolutely terrified.

A smirk protruded from the left side of her mouth.

"Guess what? You're going to a street fair."


	4. Chapter 4

School was out for the day, which left Danny with a whole morning to hang out with Tucker and Jazz before the festival started up that evening. They hung around and watched some of the last minute setups for the booths along the road for the festival.

"June Rapture" was just down the road from the festival, so they decided to check in and see if Leicia was there and if she wanted to hang out with them too.

When they arrived, they were greeted with a packed bar. They walked in to find "Cracked", a tribute band for "Dumpty Humpty", working hard to keep up with their lead guitarist on stage.

They asked the guy who ran the drinks at the bar if Liecia was in, but he said she had gone home early to prepare for the evening.

They walked outside and were deciding what to do for the evening, when suddenly-

"Incoming!"

They looked up just in time to see an object hit Tucker square on the head. The object then proceeded to suddenly stand up straight. When they realized what-or rather who it was, they tried not to laugh out loud, for Tucker's sake.

Leicia stood up and looked around, a confused look on her face.

"Hey guys. Where's Tucker? I could have sworn he was just here." She put her hand above her eyes and began looking around. "Man, he moves fast!"

Danny and Jazz snickered, and then pointed under her feet. She looked down to find herself standing over Tucker, who now laid face first on the asphalt.

"Oops," she blushed.

After cleaning Tucker off, and a successive flurry of apologies, the four headed off down the street.

"The bar-keep inside told us you'd gone home," Danny said, not even bothering to mention the whole falling from the sky thing. He probably didn't want to know.

"Oh, yeah, I did. I live right above the bar. It's really convenient when you think about it. It's really cool too. One of my exits is a window right on the wall overlooking the street. I can just jump right out of it to get to the road. Less work than taking the stairs, don't you think?"

Tucker gave her a dirty glance that let her know what he thought about it.

"What! I said I was sorry!" she muttered as they headed on down to the festival site.

By now, everything had finished being set up, and everyone was swarming in to check out the displays. The place looked awesome. Everything shone with a snazzy style that couldn't help but catch the eye.

And in the center of it all, massive bands were moving on and off the large stage set up for the entertainment.

Teddy bears and other animal mascots dotted the area, treating the little kids with gifts and piggy-back rides. Throughout all this, Danny couldn't help but wonder how much it was going to cost the town for something this big. Lately the mayor had made some crazy decisions, like having Redfield labs, a new company who claimed to be "bridging the divide between man and ghost", move their main offices Amity Park to run their "field tests".

He decided to put all those thoughts to the side for now and enjoy the rest of the night. He stopped briefly to buy some cotton candy, while Jazz and Tucker split up to check out the other stalls. Leicia stuck with Danny because she wanted to hang out with him a bit more.

The place was packed, and more people were arriving every minute. The bands were rotated regularly. At that time a band called "Dead Sprint" – comprising mainly of Dash and the Jocks- were playing a wild set, and Danny had to give them credit. They weren't half bad, despite his ability to be a massive jerk.

Leicia was concentrating on the crowd. The place was really crazy. She loved the party atmosphere going around, although the teddy-bears were a little out of place. And weirder still, their numbers seemed to have doubled since the night had progressed.

Danny was still looking at the stage while walking, when he accidentally collided with one of the bears.

"Oh man, I am so sorry!" Danny blurted out, attempting to brush the cotton candy stain off of the guy's shoulder. The guy in the suit just stared at him- at least he thought he stared(Danny couldn't see through the suit's eyes to tell)- and turned around and continued walking.

He didn't have to be a total jerk about it, Danny thought, as he walked off with Leicia to get a closer look at the stage.

The band that came up next was dressed in full masquerade costumes. And the light show they were doing along with it was really racy.

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off.

Suddenly, everything went black.

The band onstage was glowing with an unearthly light.

And that wasn't the worst part of it.

The giant Teddy-bears in the crowd started to change. Their eyes glowed red and reshaped themselves, giving them a fiercer look. Fangs grew from under their noses, and claws from their hands.

They released vicious howls into the night air.

As the crowd began to scatter in terror, Danny wondered if he could just crawl under the stage and just wait it out.

One of the Bears crashed into a stall, stumbling menacingly towards an innocent bystander.

Guess not.

No rest for the weary, he lamented, as he stepped behind one of the booths.

"I'm going ghost!"

Liecia had lost sight of Danny when her necklace started to shine. When the lights went out and the bears started to trash the place, she took it as her cue to go to work. Her fun evening was ruined, and that really pissed her off.

She put on her headphones and ran for the restroom.


End file.
